


SHSL Valentines

by kyochisas



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Cheesy Love Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Despair, it's 2am don't judge me ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:06:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyochisas/pseuds/kyochisas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On an off chance, Naegi finds Leon lingering in the classroom during lunch break, and decides to investigate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SHSL Valentines

**Author's Note:**

> Do not. Do not judge me. I love this ship a lot let me indulge at 2am OK.
> 
> I cannot write fluff anymore this is awful. I am destined to only suffer well.

"...Kuwata? What are you doing?"  
"Hm? Oh, hey Naegi." The all-star hadn't seen nor hear the boy enter, only glancing back when he heard the question directed his way. He got off of his tiptoes and slowly turned around, as to make sure he didn't fall off the ladder he was stood on. In his hand wad a piece of red rope, loosely wrapped around, small heart charms hanging from it. "I'm just decorating."  
"Decorating? What for, exactly?"  
"Dude, c'mon! You didn't forget what day it was, did you?"   
"Uh... February 14th, right?"  
"Aaaaand...?"  
What else was he supposed to say? Naegi shrugged, and that only seemed to irritate the taller boy.  
"Valentines Day! Come on man, seriously, you forgot?"  
Oh... right. Since normal Valentines day was pretty uneventful for him, he must have just forgot about it. "And is that why...?"  
"Yup. Seriously, I feel like our class is just a bunch of miserable love humbugs or whatever. They definitely need to get into the spirit of this festive season." Kuwata grinned, his blue eyes watching Naegi as he slowly stepped closer and closer to the ladder, leaning against it.  
"So... You're decorating?"  
"Yeah. If they see it around, they'll remember, and get into the mood. And that... Will be awesome."  
The brunette watched as his friend slowly turned back to the wall, hooking to red rope over a nail that had been previously hammered in, both the hammer and the box of nails resting on the bookshelf just in front of him. "Did you get the permission of the teachers?"  
"Nope."  
"...The headmaster?"  
"Nah."  
"...Not even Ishimaru?"  
"Nu-uh."  
Naegi sighed slightly, glancing away and to the door. It was lunch now... His eyes trailed up to the clock just above the doorframe... 10 minutes until class was back in session. And judging from how bare the room was, Kuwata didn't have nearly enough time. Well, he thought, there was always next year. ...Should he help? Naegi knew it was good to help a friend, but in doing something like this - even though it was ultimately harmless - without permission? Well that-

The shaking of the ladder he was leaning on dragged him out of his thoughts, and in a start Naegi looked up to see the boy stood on top of it slowly beginning to lose balance. He tried to hold the ladder still as best he could, but it was too late. After a few seconds of trying to stay standing to no avail, the all-star soon toppled off the side of the ladder, falling face first into the floor. ...Or at least, he would have, if not for Naegi being in the way. They both fell to the floor with a loud crash, silence following for a good few seconds as both of them seemed to be shocked. Slowly, Kuwata put his hands either side of the other boy's head and pushed himself off, lingering to flash a sheepish smile.  
"Sorry 'bout that... I hammered the nail into the wall a little too hard, and it caught me off guard."  
There wasn't a reply for a few seconds, and Naegi was just staring up, his eyes slightly widening. "O-oh... It's fine. Don't... Don't worry about it."  
"...Did you hit your head on the fall, dude? You're looking a little... Pale. Or are you normal this flush and I just didn't notice?"  
"Huh...? What do you-" Now that he mentioned it... There was a sort of burning sensation in his cheeks that wasn't there before. Naegi went quiet for a few seconds, before quickly grabbing the edges of his hood and hiding his face.  
The all-star raised an eyebrow, but slowly started laughing at the antics he was witnessing. He finally pushed himself up fully, standing to his feet and dusting off his jacket, taking the time to adjust his popped collar before he held out a hand to the still hiding boy laid on the floor. "C'mon, you're gonna get all dusty."  
Naegi poked his eyes out of the cloth he was burying his face in and paused for a second or two, before slowly reaching out and grabbing the hand held out to him. With now conjoined strength, he was soon pulled to his feet. Naegi quickly let his other hand grasp the edge of his hood and let it fall to his side, however...

It seemed neither of them realised they hadn't let go of one another's hands.

They just stood there, smiling at one another seeming to get caught in whatever moment they were having. It was only when Naegi took his gaze away that he quickly pulled away in surprise, looking away. Kuwata's reaction was much the same, only slightly more delayed, bring his hand to his hip, and the other rubbing the back of his neck as he let out a nervous laugh.  
"S-sorry..."  
"Huh? What for? Dude, it's cool."  
"No, it's just..." Naegi sighed. "We've never really been... Close. As friends, or even in a literal sense. It was... Nice, I suppose."  
"...Nice?"  
Naegi hummed in agreement, looking back, only to see the all-star staring back with wide eyes, his face slowly going red. "K-Kuwata? What's wrong?"  
"N-nothing, it's nothing." He placed a hand over his face, almost covering it entirely, going quiet. This only worried Naegi more. He took a few steps closer, his intentions to try and be of some help, however, before he could even speak he heard the quiet mutters coming from the all-star.  
'No, he won't... Dude, just wait it out a little... Even if he said that, he probably doesn't...'  
A wave of confusion washed over the brunette's face as he paused his steps, and blinked. What was he talking about? As if hearing his question, Kuwata looked up and sighed, moving his hand from his face - still a shade of scarlet - and sighing, before he began to speak.  
"Naegi, listen. There was... Another reason for me to decorate for Valentines Day." It sounded like he was forcing himself to speak, like he was going to say something he was going to regret.  
"Hm? There was?"  
Kuwata nodded, sighing again and muttering something.  
"Sorry, I... I didn't quite catch that."  
"I said it was to impress you, alright? I thought that if maybe I went out of my way to get our class to mingle with each other, like you try to do all the time, you'd notice and... Maybe hang out with me a lot more."  
"...Is that all? Kuwata, I would have hung out with you anyways-"  
"No, not like that. Not as friends. More like... How do I even say this without making is sound awkward as fuck?" He half-sighed, half-groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes in thought, leaving Naegi to try and decipher what he was trying to say. Well, enemies and acquaintances didn't hang out, and he didn't want to hang out as friends, so that only meant-  
"...Wait... You... You want to..." The surprise made it so he could barely even speak. "You want to... Date me?"  
"Yeah, that's it!" You could almost see the gears turning in his brain as his mind tried to catch up with the words he just spat out in excitement, and within seconds his face went from one of realisation to 'oh shit', and his cheeks were painted an even brighter red than before. "W-wait, I-"  
"Yes."  
"...Huh?"  
"I said yes. ...Why, did you not want me to?"  
"N-no, of course I wanted you to! Just... Don't you want no explanation, no fancy do-over, no nothin'?"  
Naegi quickly shook his head. "No... Because I could tell that this is what you really feel. I don't think anything fancy and over-planned could convey anything better. Plus, maybe an explanation would ruin the experience of having to find out for myself."  
The all-star paused for a few seconds, taking in this new information to add to his confusion over the carefree acceptance to his love confession. He honestly expected something more dramatic... Since that's most of what he'd had to deal with beforehand. While it was odd, Naegi's casual acceptance was... A pleasant change. "...Thanks, dude."  
"No problem." A pause, and silence. "...Now what?"  
"We could, uh... Hug, I guess? Don't wanna take things too quickly." Though normally he'd be all for that. But this... This was something he truly cared for, not some casual fling like all the other girls he'd dated previously. Slowly he opened himself up, arms either side with a smile... Or at least, he was attempting to make one. For the first time, he was nervous. Nervous about really going through with something like this. He was more prepared for rejection than acceptance.  
Though his unsureness only seemed to make Naegi smile, all the more sure of his choice. He too wasn't really prepared, but more so for a confession at all. It was... A pleasant surprise, to say the least. Naegi quickly made his way over and wrapped his arms around the redhead, his right cheek resting against his chest as his eyes closing, listening to the heartbeat that was slowly getting faster and faster echo in his ears. And then, finally, after a few moments hesitation, Kuwata finally wrapped his the shorter boy, even daring to gently kiss the top of his head, a smile spreading across his blushing face.

He did it. Somehow. And honestly, it couldn't have ended in a better way, not even in his dreams.


End file.
